Paul Newman
Paul Newman (1925 - 2008) Film Deaths *''The Left Handed Gun'' (1958) [William 'Billy the Kid' Bonney]: Shot in the chest by John Dehner (unaware that Paul was unarmed). *''What a Way to Go!'' (1964) [Larry Flint]: Killed when his automatic-painting machines go haywire and attack him in his studio. (Played for comic effect) *''Cool Hand Luke'' (1967) [Lucas 'Cool Hand Luke' Jackson]: Shot in the neck by Morgan Woodward during a stand-off in an empty church building; he dies while being transported to the hospital (off-screen, with the scene cutting away beforehand), although George Kennedy's dialogue in the next scene confirms that Paul died from his wound. *''Hombre'' (1967) [John Russell]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Richard Boone and Frank Silvera. *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)'' [Robert Leroy 'Butch Cassidy' Parker]: Shot to death (along with Robert Redford) at the end of their standoff with the bounty hunters. The movie ends with a freeze-frame of the two of them rushing out to face their pursuers, but the implication of their fate is obvious. *''The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean (1972)'' [Judge Roy Bean]: Burned to death after he chases Roddy McDowall into a burning building; we see the building collapse after they're both inside. (This is historically inaccurate, because the real Judge Roy Bean died on March 16th, 1903 from old age and drinking too much). *''Harry and Son'' (1984) [Harry Keach]: Dies of natural causes. *''Blaze'' (1989) [Earl Long]: Dies shortly after having a heart attack, while resting his head in Lolita Davidovich's lap. *''Road to Perdition (2002) '[John Rooney]: Machine-gunned by Tom Hanks while standing beside his car in the rain, after Tom has killed Paul's bodyguards. We only see Tom during the shooting, with Paul's body shown lying in the street afterwards. *Cars 2 (2011, animated)' [''Doc Hudson]: Dies (off-screen) sometime between the events of Cars and Cars 2, and although Paul's death is never explicitly mentioned, it's strongly implied in dialogue between Mater (voice of Larry the Cable Guy) and Lightning McQueen (voice of Owen Wilson). (Paul himself also died before the production of the sequel, so it's safe to say the character died with him.) Gallery paulnewmanrobertredford.jpg|The freeze-frame of Paul Newman with Robert Redford just before their ambiguous fate in Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid Noteworthy Relatives *Husband of Joanne Woodward. Thanks to Fred, Mac, Val, Constantine, and Spiderman for information that constructed this page. Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Newman, Paul Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Cancer victims Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:War veterans Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Athletes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Pixar Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Legends Category:Animated death scenes Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Adventure Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Cars Cast Members Category:People who died in a Cars film Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Slovakian actors and actresses Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Jewish-Slovakian actors and actresses Category:Jewish-European actors and actresses Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Liberals Category:Actors who died in Stuart Rosenberg Movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:People of Russian-Jewish descent Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Criminals Category:Roman Catholic Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths